delayed reaction ch1
by dd113
Summary: An old injury and angry words may deadly
1. Regrets

Summery. An old injury and angry word may cost them everything. Spoiler Merry Little Christmas trough season 10, `

Disclaimer, don't on Jag characters, property of the creators and CBS.

A/N Some have seen this story before. I wasn't happy with it. This is a rewrite of chapter 1 and possibly chapter 2. This is my first attempt at fiction, constructive criticism and beta help or welcomed but be nice.

December,5 2003

McClain, VA. 2200 hours.

The admiral was just drifting off to sleep seeking both the physical an emotional stress of the job and the end of his relationship with Meredith. Her betrayal hurt him deeply but, what bothered him most was his lost sense of control and a family. He had his daughter but had spent most of her life in the service of his country half the world away. Solis would come through the career advancement and the brotherhood of his fellow seals and his Jag family.

Yes they were the sons daughters he had never really had they had seen ups a downs triumphs and tragedies more than he thought possible for a bunch of lawyers. That foundation had began to weaken with LT. Singers murder and Harm's trial. The mans devotion to family his sense of honor are admirable and his single-minded focus made him the best lawyer and one the best officers he ever knew. Those same traits had nearly cost him his freedom and his life this past year. A.J had seen harms resignation as the desperate attempt to save the women he loved despite his willingness to admit it to anyone including himself. This was also a slap at his authority which was all ready threaten by the C.I.A willingness to risk his officers. The refusal to let Harm back in was both anger at Harm and himself for allowing Mac to go on that damn mission with Webb. He told Harm he needed to grow up and as true as that was he knew Harm did what A.J wished he had.

What he had not expected was the sense of loose he and his staff felt during those six months. Jen Bud and Harriett lost a mentor a substitute older brother Sturgis his oldest friend and Mac had lost god knows how much. Things happen down in Paraguay besides what he knew. Despite what she said she was hurting though things seemed better sense his return the bond A.J once warned them against and hoped would lead to more now seemed broken and taken the sense family with it.

Sleep was about to claim him the phone begin ringing . A.J cursed the phone and who ever woke him. However his anger mixed with apprehension nothing good came from calls this late.

"Admiral Chegwidden this is Gunnery Sargent Walters." What happen gunny? The Marine paused for several seconds before speaking, confirming A. J's earlier thoughts about late calls. "Spit it out Walters." "Sir its Commander Rabb theirs been an accident he was leaving the parking lot he began swerve like the Commander had been drinking.." "Drunk! "What was he doing drinking and driving had he learned anything from Mac's history and what was doing there anyway? "Admiral he wasn't drunk he crashed into a tree just outside the gate when we found him there was no alcohol on his breath or in his car. Thank god for that A.J thought. That was as good as the news would get. All A.J new after talking to people at Bethesda was that Harm is in surgery. He hated what came next almost has much as war giving bad news to a mother is never easy and Trish Burnett had sailed these waters more than most. After calling Harms parents, A.J braced himself for the call to Mac. He remembered her reaction when crashed into the Atlantic if she lost him now with rift between she would never forgive herself.

December,5,2003 Georgetown

Washington, D.C 2030 hours

H "I need you to vouch for me in court. M "In love or war? H As a family man M – "When was the last time you called your mother H I don't know. M – We've established you're a rotten son , H I'm serious Mac. M Well I recall us making a deal for you to father my child some day. H - In five years if neither one of us was in a serious relationship. M Its getting close is this about another women? H" No, a girl. I'm petitioning the state of Virginia for custody of 14-year-old, M "How long have you been thinking about this ? H "A couple of months. M "And this is this first I'm hearing about this. H "I didn't think it mattered. M "In eight years that's the most ridiculous thing you've ever said . H "This isn't about us. M There is no us . H "You made sure of that. M "You didn't fight me. This is not about M "No this about you pushing me out of your life for a year an only showing up when you need something. H This is about a girl who needs help. You know what forget it too important for you to screw up. A/N The argument is from the show.

The argument played in her head like a bad movie. She set on the couch tears rolling down her cheeks as she struggled with the emotions she fought all year to control. She was angry at Harm for presuming she'd help after he had ignored her for six months angry at the C.I.A and those who approved the mission that started this mess. Mostly anger at her self. yes Harm had presumptuous but, he had reached out only to met with anger and resentment. The strongest emotion was sadness or grief over a dream killed by one careless word uttered in a time a place were that conversation wasn't the top priority. He had saved her life and given up everything for her but, he couldn't say the words so she ended the dance. Now she hurt him again and possibly destroy the friendship she valued most.

Mac hand fallen asleep and awoken by the ringing of the phone her internal clock told her it was 22:30 she thought it might be Webb hoped it would be Harm, but doubted it was either. When she saw the admiral on her caller Id a chill ran down her no one had to tell her he was in trouble. Fifteen minutes later she on her way to Bethesda, as she repeated this words like prayer, it will not end like this fly boy


	2. worse than we thouhgt

See chapter 1 for disclaimer.

A/N Thanks for responses.

Bethesda Naval Hospital, Bethesda, MD 21:10 local time

Mac drove to the hospital on autopilot her mind filled with thoughts of their fight earlier that night and fear for Harms welfare. As Mac exited her car she let go deep breath squared her shoulders and entered what Harm would call her Marine mode." The squared shoulders the straight spine. the casual gray sweatshirt and pants she wore all hide the terrible fear she held for the best friend she had ever had. As she entered the hospital and walked quickly to the admissions desk, she repeated mantra from earlier. It will not end like this fly boy."

As Mac reached the admissions desk her hopes of immediately getting information on Harms and details on the condition, by a young lieutenant who was more interested in conversations with her fellow nurses about the miseries of her dating life." Lieutenant Mac asked once then twice but ignored by the woman and her colleagues with a had up asking her to hold. That was the last straw on Mac's small reserve of patients. In a voice firm enough to make any Marine drill instructor proud she yelled., attention.!" despite her less than military appearance every officer within earshot came swiftly to attention. Mac stepped around the desk and stood noise to noise with the Lieutenant who ignored her." Lieutenant I'm LT. Colonel Sarah Mackenzie Jag Corps". I'm seeking information on a patient Commander Harmon Rabb JR". Now Lieutenant! The officer began nervously scanning her computer. "The Commander is in surgery ma'am." Thank you Lieutenant", before leaving the desk Mac received the name and rank of the nurses who ignored her, warning them if she heard of such actions she have charged so fast their heads would spend. The only thing she gained from her stop aside from lazy junior officers was his place. The elevator ride took two but to mac it seemed like hours. The admiral said he was in a coma and now surgery fear only increased the closer she came to the surgical unit. When Mac left the elevator she immediately headed for the information desk bracing for another confrontation with junior officers. Once again her quest stalled not by lazy gossiping officers but by the admiral who met as she came trough doors. Before Mac could ask about Harms condition the worried faces of Bud an Sturgis appeared beside her their eyes holding the same fear concern and questions that reflected in her own. All three lawyers spoke at once. How is he, what happen the three asked. The admiral held out his arms palms towards his officers series of questions. The admiral drew a calming breath as the three faces in front of him for answers some he did not have. AJ began to respond when a man in green surgical wear approached. The dark green eyes of the doctor revealed nothing when the four officers turned toward him. Are you friends of Commander Rabb's. yes A J said. I'm admiral Chegewidden this LT. Colonel Sarah Mackenzie, Commander Sturgis Turner and LT. Bud Roberts. Captain Hollis? Yes Admiral we spoke on the phone earlier this tonight. How is he Captain? "The news isn't good sir". He has multiple cracked ribs, a fractured left cheek and orbital bones and facial lacerations". However as I told you earlier the larger concern is the internal bleeding and head injury"." Were lucky he is

still with us we almost lost him twice." Those words cracked Mac' Marine defenses. Her face paled and knees buckled saved from a fall by A.J 's quick grasp of her arm. The doctor gave them time to recover before continuing.

"According to the commanders medical records this would be his fourth concussion. Sixth Mac corrected sending the doctors eyebrows up in surprise. classified missions. Where either of them recent?" The last was over seven months ago. Terrorist shot down our plane and he was unconscious for several minutes." I can't say how long". Her colleagues where surprised given how well her internal clock usually worked.

"I had to go for help she said answering the question in their eyes. "Were there any other physical problems? "No we focused on the mission and getting out alive." Did his personality seem different after the crash or sense your return? "Was or has he been angry or depressed blurred vision or headaches? "He seemed angry and more snide than usual. I assumed it was due to the stress of the mission." We both said some pretty stupid things." Perhaps your right Colonel or they could have been symptoms of post concussion. Syndrome. "Could there have been any more recently the doctor asked. Yes he came to my apartment we argued over a personal matter she said, not willing to revel more unsure what the others knew about Harm's petition to foster a teenage girl." He was angry when he left as for the last few moths he spent most of those working outside the Navy for another agency. Mac wondered as she spoke could this be the reason for his attitude in Paraguay not simply jealousy and resentment. "I need the records for the those six months could you have them sent pleased. How can I there probably classified and we never spoke. You still hold his medical power of attorney Colonel? I" do" Mac responded surprised. She wondered if this was evidence he still trusted her that rebuilding their friendship was possible or simply forgotten. Yes "Colonel and if the Commanders condition does not improve or grows worse, we will discuss decisions,that . Mac needed no further explanation to understand the implications. She knew Harm would not want extraordinary measures used simply to keep him alive. Weather it was trust or forgotten paper work Harm place his life and how and when it ended in her hands. If the worse came could she end the life of the person she loved most despite what her words and actions. She knew no matter the right or wrong of the decision she would never be the same


End file.
